shattered
by pindanglicious
Summary: kita bukan lakon dari prosa kisah cinta; kita hidup dalam neraka yang disebut dunia. [england ・ spain] [historical]


**shattered**

 **disclaimer** **  
** **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu** **  
** **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: historical (i tried. like omg). rating T+ for** **some reasons** **.** ** _may_** **contains** ** _irrelevant_** **information about the history . looks like drabble collection but they relate each other . using human names** (arthur kirkland: england/uk; antonio fernandez carriedo: spain/castile/aragon; dylan kirkland: wales)

 **sum:** _kita bukan lakon dari prosa kisah cinta; kita hidup dalam neraka yang disebut dunia._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

― **1501;**

Antonio berdiri di atas lantai katedral Santo Paulus yang detik ini menorehkan catatan historis. Wajah sumrigah itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

 _"Ay, Señorita. Tome ni palabra, usted ha estremecido el corazón de todos con su belleza y su dignidad."_ Dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri di sela hiruk pikuk acara, memuji keanggunan sosok putri mahkota kebanggaannya yang tak pernah habis terkikis. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri pilar, menikmati tontonan pertukaran janji suci di altar dari atas balkon katedral megah bernuansa barok tersebut.

Pasangan itu pertama kali bertemu di Dogmersfield sepuluh hari sebelum melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan hari ini adalah hari besar bagi keduanya.

 _Putri Catalina dan Pangeran Arthur._

Antonio mencibir, mengingat-ingat nama familiar yang selalu melayang dalam angan.

 _Art_ ―

"Aku masih tidak menyangka bisa _bersatu_ lagi denganmu mulai detik ini."

― _thur Kirkland._

Tanpa berbalik badan, personifikasi imperium Spanyol mendengus. Dia tak menghiraukan tepukan tangan si tuan Kirkland di bahunya yang sama sekali tak halus. "Terima kasih, _Sir_. Walau aku tahu itu cuma sarkasme darimu saja," sindirnya jengkel. Arthur terkekeh sarkastis.

"Berikan perkataan itu pada kakakku. Omong-omong, Wales akan senang hati menunggumu untuk malam pertama kalian."

Lelaki pirang itu bersidekap stagnan. Netra hijaunya bergulir ke arah altar di mana pangerannya berdiri tegak dengan segala kebanggaan. Antonio memutar bola mata, bosan dengan serangkaian kalimat ejekan yang keluar dari mulut sang tiran.

"Tidak perlu menghina, _Sir_. Tidak perlu," timpalnya dengan senyuman lebar dipaksakan. Arthur Kirkland membalasnya dengan deheman.

"Oh, biar kutebak. Kau lebih ingin menghabiskan malam pertamamu bersamaku?" celetuk si tuan beralis tebal.

Pemilik _brunette_ di depannya memelototkan mata, menatap lawan bicaranya tajam dengan sorotan kejam.

"Inglaterra. Jangan menggodaku dengan candaanmu yang vulgar!" dia menggeram kesal dalam sebuah bisikan, lalu mencubit pinggang sang briton sebagai bentuk hukuman atas mulutnya yang sesumbar. Arthur mengaduh spontan sebelum dia terbungkam. Dan air mukanya berubah serius kemudian; membuat Antonio menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Spain. Aku tidak mau berburuk sangka padamu ataupun Wales," Arthur menarik napasnya koheren. Antonio menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan untaian kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

 _"Aku punya―banyak―firasat buruk."_

* * *

― **150** **2;**

Dylan bertandang pada malam hari yang mencekam dan persoalan yang dibawanya bukan cuma sekelumit. Dia memang bertanggung jawab atas Wales, namun Arthur Kirkland masih punya wewenang untuk _mencampuri_ urusan kakaknya.

"Sir Arthur tidak selamat dari wabah demam berkeringat itu. Tapi Lady Katherine berhasil sembuh dan bertahan hidup. Tamat."

(Lihat, kematian ini terlalu cepat untuk seorang pangeran muda sepertinya.)

Dylan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal setelah perjalanan dari rumahnya ke kediaman sang adik.

Antonio dapat mendengar percakapan dua saudara itu dari lubang pintu. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama satu sekon. Bunyi ketukan jarum _grandfather's clock_ yang ada di ruang seberang bisa berdenging kencang melalui indra pendengarnya.

 _Yang benar saja? Mereka belum genap setahun berumah tangga! Catalina belum cerita banyak tentang kehidupannya dan suaminya._

Apa yang dikatakan Kirkland di Santo Paulus menjadi kenyataan. (Ah, atau mungkin hanya kebetulan? Rahasia di tangan Tuhan.)

"Bagaimana dengan Katherine? Apa kau memintaku untuk jadi badut penghiburnya, Wales?" Arthur yang satu lagi―yang masih dan akan tetap hidup―mencibir. Antonio menyipitkan mata, mengepal dua tangannya, menggemertak dua sisi giginya.

 _Itu reaksimu, brengsek?! Lakukan sesuatu untuknya!_

Dari dalam ruang pertemuan, Dylan menarik napas panjang, mereguk segelas _cider_ yang dihidangkan adik tercintanya sampai habis. "Mungkin _ya,_ mungkin _tidak._ Lakukan apa maumu, adik." Jelasnya mentah-mentah. "Oh ya. Bagaimana dengan Lady Katherine, katamu tadi? Dia _baik-baik saja._ Pernikahannya dengan Sir Arthur baru berlangsung tujuh bulan dan dia harus ditinggal mati suaminya setelah berjuang bersama-sama melawan demam keringat. Jadi, _yeah, baik-baik saja._ "

Representasi negeri Inggris itu mendelik sejenak.

"Alegori yang bagus, Wales." Sindirnya sinis. Dylan tertawa bengis, tak menanggapinya dengan manis.

Dan oh, demi Tuhan, Antonio ingin meludahi dua bajingan sial itu sekarang. Sempat-sempatnya mereka mempermainkan kematian seseorang. Dari apa lidah mereka terbuat?

"Jadi kauingin aku mengurusi perkuburannya? Sayang sekali, aku bukan tukang gali kubur," lelaki pirang itu merengut. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa. Mata hijau mereka tertuju pada perapian yang nyalanya semakin surut.

Dylan tergelak, menjengkelkan. Arthur mendecih pada abangnya, tapi dia tak punya pilihan selain menuruti titah lelaki itu. Karena dia juga bertanggung jawab atas segalanya.

"Baiklah. Katedral Worcester. Datanglah pada tanggal 25 April nanti. Aku akan memberi tahu Spain tentang hal ini," dia melempar pandangan ke arah pintu, seolah benar-benar tahu Antonio ada di balik situ.

"Dan Henry. Mungkin dia sudah dikabari oleh antek-anteknya," ujarnya yang terakhir kali sebelum bangkit berdiri, bersiap menyambut hari-hari penuh misteri.

* * *

― **1503;**

"Kita akan _menikah._ "

Kala itu Arthur tidak berbasa-basi. Dia tidak menunggu jawaban Antonio untuk menyetujui _atau_ tidak menyetujui. Rentetan kejadian yang menimpa Katherine beberapa tahun belakangan, baginya, seperti hantaman katastropi. Ini urgensi.

"Lagi?"

Antonio menelan ludahnya satu kali. Dia berjalan mundur menjauhi posisi di mana Arthur berdiri, bersandar lemas pada tembok tinggi bangunan barok tua yang mereka tempati. Arthur mengerutkan keningnya sebagai bentuk rasa empati, memandang kosong _kawan lama_ nya yang tengah memijat dahi. Barangkali frustrasi?

Dia melihat langit Greenwich yang hendak menangis, semuanya disapu warna kelabu. Ada jeda waktu yang lama di mana keduanya saling membisu. Iris _peridot_ sang briton menatap datar ujung sepatu _boots-_ nya yang dipenuhi debu.

Ah, dia tahu apa yang membuat Antonio merasa _ragu._

"Sir Henry sudah bernegosiasi masalah ini," ujarnya kaku. Lawan bicaranya mengangkat dagu, menuntut penjelasan yang tidak rancu. "Dia bersedia menikahi Lady Katherine. Apa itu membuatmu puas?" ―dia mengatup kelopak mata.

Representasi Reino de España menggelengkan kepalanya, mendesah lelah sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. "Aku tahu itu, Inglaterra. Dan ratuku meminta Señor Enrique untuk membatalkan rencana gilanya. Itu hal yang paling mengejutkan buatnya," tuturnya enggan.

"Kauyakin setelah ini Señorita Catalina akan berbahagia?"

Sang personifikasi imperium Inggris mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak berani menjamin. Kita bicara soal mahar pernikahan Lady Katherine yang belum sepenuhnya terbayar," timpal Arthur. "Sir Henry tetap akan menikahinya,"

Antonio menyipitkan mata. _Orang_ ini keras kepala. Melebihi dirinya.

"Dia masih kecil, Inglaterra. Lima tahun di bawah Señorita Catalina." Jelasnya penuh penekanan.

"Tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti; tapi mereka akan tetap melaksanakan pertunangan dalam waktu dekat." Arthur mendengus kasar. Dia berjalan mendekati si lawan bicara, menghimpitnya di antara tembok tua dan tubuhnya.

Antonio tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika Arthur membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

 _"Dan ini hubunganmu dengan_ _ **ku**_ _seorang. Tidak dengan kakakku."_

* * *

― **150** **5** **;**

Antonio mematahkan tangkai mawar merah berduri yang tumbuh liar di pekarangan kastil Ludlow, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat sampai terkoyak. Pemilik rambut _brunette_ itu tak menghiraukan perih dari duri-duri yang menembus epidermis kulitnya; dia membiarkan setetes dua tetes darah membasahi rumput basah di bawahnya.

 _Ini untuk Enrique, untuk Fernando, untuk Inglaterra―dan untukku―yang sudah mempermainkan takdir Catalina._

Ulu hatinya berdenyut; ada rasa sakit yang bergelayut. Dia bisa merasakan keterpurukan Catalina saat ditinggalkan orang-orang berharganya. Antonio menggigit bibir bawah, kesal; dia tak tahu harus apa atau harus menyalahkan siapa. Kematian Pangeran Arthur tiga tahun lalu karena demam berkeringat jelas bukan salah si Kirkland bersaudara. Bukan Arthur Kirkland, bukan pula Dylan Kirkland yang _membunuh_ nya.

Ratu Isabella _pulang_ meninggalkan tahta, mahkota, serta Kastilia. Satu perkara yang membuat Catalina bermuram durja. Ditambah rencana pernikahannya dengan Henry yang masih juga tertunda. Semua ini membuatnya menderita. Malapetaka.

" _Pulanglah ke España, sendiri saja. Ayahku tak ingin aku kembali ke sana. Tapi mendiang ibuku pasti akan sedih kalau kau sama sekali belum mengunjungi pusaranya,"_ ―itu yang diminta Catalina padanya tempo hari yang lalu.

Antonio mengumpat. Melempar kasar mawar merah yang dikoyak tangan ke udara, bersamaan dengan darahnya yang ikut terpercik ke arah dirgantara, meneriakkan isi hatinya kepada semesta.

( _Tidak, tidak. Aku akan menjaga Catalina! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup sengsara sebatang kara!_ )

* * *

― **150** **9** **;**

Saat itu tiba ketika Arthur kembali menemuinya di istana Greenwich. Memaksa Antonio untuk mengabaikan suasana khidmat akad nikah milik Henry dan Catalina, menyeret _nation_ berambut _brunette_ ikal itu untuk pergi menuju balkon luar istana.

Antonio hendak memprotes sang personifikasi negeri Inggris, tapi tuan pirang beralis tebal tersebut membungkam mulutnya dengan satu telunjuk dari tangan kirinya.

"Katherine akan merasa resah kalau kau terus-terusan bersikap over protektif padanya," sindir Arthur, dibalas decihan; Antonio membuang muka, enggan berpandangan.

"Dia cuma wanita biasa. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya―sungguh," tuturnya getir. "Aku―España―akan _sakit_ kalau Catalina juga _sakit_."

Dia merasakan hatinya menciut kala itu. Berapa kali rongga dadanya menyempit di setiap linimasa malapetaka yang menimpa Catalina dan negerinya. Dia ingin pulang tapi dia tak punya pilihan; bersama Catalina atau meninggalkannya mati nelangsa di tangan Inglaterra.

Ratu Isabella sudah meninggal dunia; Raja Fernando tak bisa mewarisi tahta Kastilia. Tapi dia tidak menginginkan Catalina. Dan Antonio tidak mengerti harus bertindak apa.

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Memandang kosong burung-burung robin yang berkicauan di atas atap menara istana. Arthur menatap punggungnya datar dengan dahi mengernyit, barangkali siap untuk mengkritisi segala hal yang ada.

"Menjaganya? Tapi di mana kau ada saat Ratu Isabella meregang nyawa?" mulutnya mendesak.

Antonio terbelalak. Dua tangannya terkepal, siap memberontak. "Inglaterra!" dia membentak.

( _Tidak, tidak. Inglaterra memang benar._ )

"Aku hanya bertanya."

Arthur mendengus. Mengutuki Antonio yang selalu bersikap seperti _begini_ di hadapannya. Hanya di hadapannya. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan dengki; dia jengkel saat Antonio bisa tersenyum ceria di hadapan _nation_ lain―tapi tidak di depannya.

 _Bodoh. Aku bukan tempat pelampiasan amarahmu_.

"Dengarkan aku." Imperium Spanyol memutar badan pada akhirnya, mencengkeram kencang kedua bahu bidang kepunyaan si lawan bicara. Arthur dapat melihat sorot keputusasaan yang membara di mata hijau miliknya. "Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rumitnya permasalahan kami. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Catalina sendirian di sini. Aku hanya ... ingin melindungi, itu yang kubilang padamu tadi." ―cengkeramannya melonggar.

Arthur diam sejenak, menatap dalam-dalam lensa mata yang senada dengan miliknya. Dia meraih tangan berkulit khas mediterania itu ke dalam genggamannya.

"Spain. Sekali lagi." Dia bertutur dengan oktaf suara lebih rendah, lalu menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan dialognya.

"Aku yang akan menjaga kalian di tanah ini."

Arthur mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan menyematkan cincin perak di jari manis sang latin. Antonio membulatkan mata sebentar, kemudian mematri seulas senyum tipis tak kasat mata.

―karena setidaknya dia merasa tak lebih bimbang setelah Arthur _datang_.

"Kupegang janjimu, Inglaterra."

* * *

― **15** **16** **;**

Bayi perempuan kecil itu dinamai Mary. Keluar dari rahim ibunya dengan selamat di Istana Placentia, samar-samar mengganti kabar duka beberapa tahun silam menjadi kabar gembira. (Untuk Catalina, setidaknya.)

Enam tahun lalu Catalina melahirkan anak pertamanya; seorang putri yang datang ke dunia dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Setahun setelahnya adalah seorang putra yang hanya bertahan hidup selama lima puluh dua hari. Putra keduanya lahir dua tahun kemudian; dan ruhnya kembali ke tangan Tuhan. Anak lelakinya yang terakhir lahir satu tahun setelahnya, hidupnya pun tak bertahan lama.

―yang ini Mary, anak keempatnya, dan Henry punya banyak harapan.

"Mungkin Mary akan jadi satu-satunya yang bertahan,"

Arthur melempar batu kecil ke tepi ujung sungai Thames, bersenandika setelah wacana itu datang mengetuk gendang telinga. Antonio berjongkok di samping kawannya, menggulung lengan baju, memandang langit Greenwich yang hari ini cerah dari pantulan sungai Thames. Lelaki itu terkekeh mendengar celotehan sang teman.

"Kau mengerikan, Inglaterra." Antonio bertutur menimpali, mengalihkan tatapan mata hijau zambrudnya ke arah Arthur yang berdiri tegak menantang angin. Yang dikomentari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mengerikan? Apakah itu pujian untukku, Spain?" tanyanya penasaran, dibalas tawa ringan.

"Apa yang kaukatakan selalu jadi kenyataan, itu benar-benar seram!"

Antonio menjawab dengan nada setengah gurauan, namun dia bermaksud serius. Arthur menanggapinya dengan _oh_ ria sebelum dia menyambungnya dengan monolog yang lebih bermakna.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya menebak. Yang jelas aku ingin Mary membawa _perubahan_ nantinya,"

* * *

― **15** **27** **;**

"Ya Tuhan. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. _Bloody hell,_ apa tujuan hidupmu sebenarnya?!"

Arthur meremas perkamen yang usai dibacanya sebelum dia melemparnya kasar ke atas lantai.

Mulut itu tak berhenti memaki, menyumpahi, mengutuki. Dia mencengkeram helai-helai pirang miliknya, mengacaknya frustrasi. Barangkali dia berharap Antonio berdiri di sini. Atau minimal menghiburnya dengan membawakan secangkir teh maupun kopi untuk meredam emosi.

Kastil itu sepi dan Arthur masih sendiri.

Kepalanya berputar-putar, rasanya seperti tersambar halilintar. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan gentar. Hanya ungkapan retoris Henry yang melayang mengelilingi otaknya; _"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Katherine. Ini kutukan Tuhan! Aku melanggar hukumnya atas apa yang kulakukan pada janda dari kakakku."_

Mungkin sang raja tidak akan berkata begitu jika Catalina memberikannya anak lelaki sebagai pewaris tahta―atau jika istrinya itu tidak berulang kali mengalami keguguran selama bahtera rumah tangga mereka berlayar di tengah samudra. Mungkin. Tapi Arthur merasa, ada sesuatu yang _lain._

Atensi manik hijau miliknya terpusat pada sobekan kertas usang di atas meja dan segores nama, yang membuatnya berharap kalau dia bukan cuma sekadar personifikasi negara yang harus mengunci mulut saat manusia berbicara.

 _Anne Boleyn._

(Dan dia tertawa, menghina; _hahaha. Manusia selalu kotor dengan sejuta dusta.)_

* * *

― **15** **31;**

Musim dingin di Inggris bukan favorit Antonio yang biasa tinggal di daerah bersuhu lebih tinggi, sungguh. Padahal dia sudah menetap di sini selama tiga dekade, _menunggui_ Catalina dengan setia; sesekali waktu pulang ke negerinya, tapi tak lama.

Mary sering mengajaknya duduk bersama di bangku taman istana untuk menghabiskan senja. Gadis kecil itu akan bercerita dan bertanya banyak pada Antonio, terutama perihal pelajaran bahasa latin yang diberikan ibunya. Atau menawarinya _marzipan_ dan kue _simnel_. Antonio cukup bahagia dengan kehadirannya. Eksistensi Mary Tudor yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Tapi tidak, semua tidak lama. Semenjak Mary tumbuh menginjak usia remaja dan pindah ke Ludlow dengan alasan menimba ilmu. Ah, bahkan semenjak Antonio mengenal siapa itu _Ana Bolena_ dan si tuan sarkastis yang berubah drastis menjadi pengecut fantastis.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu!"

 _Nation_ berwujud pria dengan mahkota pirang itu menggerutu sambil mengacak rambutnya acap kali Antonio bertanya tentang Henry. Tangannya bergerak memainkan gestur kejengahan secara bergantian; memijat kening, menggigit ujung jempol, menampar pipi berulang kali, dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Henry yang sekarang!" bentaknya garang.

Representasi Aragon dan Kastilia meremas ujung syal yang melilit di lehernya. Raganya bergetar menahan terpaan dingin dari tiupan angin dan letupan emosional dari hatinya. Dia berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Arthur yang langkahnya semakin lebar.

"Inglaterra! Kalau kau hendak pergi ke Ludlow lagi untuk menemui Maria, aku akan ikut dengan―"

"Kastil The More, bodoh! Itu tujuanku! Aku memaksa Henry untuk memberi tahu di mana istrinya. Kau sudah puas sekarang, hah!?" lelaki itu menghardik sinis, namun dia berbalik arah untuk menyusul pasangan hidup(sementara)nya, lalu menarik kasar tangan kiri negeri mediterania tersebut. Antonio merengut kesal meski tak menolak ajakan Arthur untuk menantang dingin menuju Hertfordshire.

 _(Ya Tuhan, aku ingin badai ini cepat selesai!)_

* * *

― **15** **33** **;**

"Henry. Aku tidak pernah menyetujui keputusanmu untuk menikahi Anne."

Arthur berterus terang, mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal selama paradigmanya berperang. Dia menatap tajam sang tirani, menahan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu untuk menendang wajah di seberang. Tidak, tidak ada panggilan _Tuan_ atau _Raja_ untuk orang ini lagi darinya.

Putra mahkota itu berjalan mendekati personifikasi si tanah kelahiran. Menggemakan tawa penuh kekejian. "Oh, England, kau tak perlu repot-repot. Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk merestui apa pun," dia melempar alegori, disambut delikan tajam. "Tuhan tidak pernah merestui pernikahanku dengan Katherine. Buktinya adalah semua kutukan yang Dia berikan! Katherine tak bisa memberikanku keturunan selain Mary!"

"Henry."

Satu kali ketukan jarum jam, Arthur berujar dengan suara beratnya. Dia merendahkan nada bicara. Mencengkeram ujung pakaian yang dikenakan Henry. "Jangan mempermainkan Katherine dan Spain. Kuperingati sekali lagi."

― _DOR!_

Arthur menarik pelatuk senjata yang sedari tadi bersemayam di tangan kanan, pelurunya mengenai guci kuno di samping perapian. Pecahannya terjatuh berserakan di atas lantai. Arthur menatapnya. Dan mengandaikan guci itu dengan tubuh Henry.

Penguasa Inggris dan Irlandia tersebut terkejut sejenak, kemudian bertepuk tangan atas aksi _akrobat_ yang disajikan negerinya.

"Itu untukmu yang mempermainkan anak dan istrimu." Lelaki pirang bermata zambrud itu mendesis dingin seraya melempar senjatanya ke sembarang arah. Henry memutar bola matanya.

"Dia bukan istriku, England. Tolong. Dia janda putri Wales," tanggapnya ironi. Arthur menggemertakkan gigi.

"DAN UNTUK APA KAU MENIKAHINYA KALAU PADA AKHIRNYA AKAN SEPERTI INI?"

Dia berteriak dengan wajah memerah padam. Puncak kemarahannya tersulut. Arthur tidak pernah takut dibunuh oleh Henry―karena oh, maaf sekali. Raja Henry VIII tak bisa membunuh Arthur Kirkland. _Tidak bisa._

"… haha." Sang raja membuang napas, memandang angkuh tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, dan berbisik; "England, negeriku sayang. Kita tak tahu rencana Tuhan,"

Dan lelaki itu melenggang meninggalkan sosok Arthur Kirkland yang bergeming dibungkam kehancuran.

* * *

― **15** **35** **;**

Antonio berlari, mengitari seluruh pelosok kastil Kimbolton dengan napas terengah. Dia mendobrak setiap pintu ruangan yang ada di sana. Bola matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok ratu _nya._ Ratu kebanggaannya. Catalina. Antonio hanya ingin bertemu sapa dengannya barang cuma sempat melempar cengiran bodoh.

 _Ini yang kedua kali. Ini keterlaluan!_ Batinnya menjerit sambil mengemis pertolongan Tuhan yang belum kunjung datang. Pikirannya berkecamuk. _Chaos._ Semuanya kacau balau. Rusak terkoyak tangan manusia-manusia durjana.

 _Enrique mengkhianati janjinya!_

―BRAK!

Tubuh tegap itu tersandung, jatuh ditimpa tubuh lain yang ikut tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi bumi. Antonio terkesiap. Berkedip sebelum membuka mata untuk melihat badan berat milik siapa yang berada di atasnya.

"INGLATERRA!"

 _Nation_ itu meluapkan amarahnya dengan tinjuan kencang di pipi tirus sang representasi kerajaan Inggris. Arthur membelalakan mata, hendak berargumen pedas seperti biasa, namun tarikan kencang di kerah bajunya membuatnya bungkam. Antonio bergetar tangannya. Arthur bisa melihat tatapan kekecewaan yang tersirat dari netra milik pemuda di bawah tindihannya.

"KAU MENGINGKARI JANJIMU! ENRIQUE MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP CATALINA!"

Personifikasi negeri Spanyol berteriak panas. Dia sudah tak tahan memendam amarah yang terus-terusan membucah. Dia hanya kebingungan; _dengan siapa aku harus marah_?

Arthur menautkan kedua alisnya. Masih ada seribu tanda tanya yang berputar di kepala. Apa yang terjadi dengan Spain? Setan apa lagi yang merasukinya sekarang?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku―"

Dia belum sempat melanjutkan pembicaraan. Kawan yang lebih tua darinya tersebut memotong dialog dengan sekali bentakan dan cerocosan panjang.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BRENGSEK! Kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah pernikahan Enrique dan Ana Bolena! Kau? Berjanji akan menjaga Catalina? Lakukan itu sebelum dia diasingkan dari istana, _idiota_! Sudah kuduga itu cuma omong besarmu belaka! _Que te jodan_!"

Tuan bermata tajam itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mencoba untuk menjawabnya perlahan. Mengunci tubuh di bawahnya agar tidak memberontak lebih dari ini.

"Aku sudah melakukan banyak cara untuk men―"

"Untuk menggusur Catalina ke kastil The More dan Kimbolton? Itu yang kau―"

(Dan Antonio kembali memotong addendum dialognya.)

"ANTONIO, BERHENTI MEMOTONG PEMBICARAANKU!" dia balas menyentak, mencengkeram kasar pergelangan tangan milik _nation_ yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Arthur menahan diri untuk tidak meludahi punggung tangannya sendiri saking jengkelnya. "Aku mencarinya! Aku mencari keberadaan Katherine!"

"Lalu? Apa tujuanmu kalau kalian sudah bertemu? Menginjak-injak hatinya untuk yang kesekian kali?"

Kali ini Antonio bertanya getir dengan seringai pahit di wajah. Arthur merasa nadinya berhenti berdenyut.

Mungkin Antonio benar; dia terlalu pengecut untuk mencegah Henry menikahi Anne Boleyn dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia tak bisa menuntut Anne. Dan dia tidak punya wewenang untuk memukuli wajah Henry atas tindakan tak menyenangkannya.

Henry jelas tak mau mengakui Catalina sebagai istrinya. Henry yang membuat Catalina terisolasi, pindah dari kastil sana ke sini. Melarangnya melakukan korespondensi apa pun dengan putri kecilnya Mary.

( _Oh ya Tuhan, Henry. Apa motifmu melakukan semua ini?_ )

Untuk selanjutnya Arthur mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Antonio, melepas cengkeraman kencangnya di pergelangan tangan berkulit karamel tersebut. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menatap dingin lawan bicaranya.

"Aku berada di pihak yang sama denganmu. Apa itu cukup jelas buatmu?"

Antonio menggedikkan bahu, dia tak mau tahu. Dia lelah.

* * *

― **15** **36** **;**

"Bagaimana kabar Maria?"

Catalina selalu bertanya hal yang sama setiap kali Antonio bertamu untuk sekadar menjenguk ratunya. Dibalas ukiran senyum ragu, wanita paruh baya itu akan mengangguk paham. Antonio meringis. Hatinya disayat-sayat hingga terkikis. Dia mengutuki Henry yang tega membatasi hubungan ibu malang ini dengan putri semata wayangnya.

"Di bawah pengawasan Inglaterra. Anda tak perlu khawatir,"

Seperti itu bagaimana dia menjawab. Getir. Antonio ingin merengkuh tubuh itu detik ini juga, tapi dia tak mau dibilang lancang. Alasan lainnya; dia terlalu hina untuk menyentuh seinci pun bagian tubuh milik Catalina.

Tahun lalu Catalina yang mengirim surat _wasiat_ kepada Charles, memohon kemenakannya itu untuk melindungi Mary. Antonio hanya tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Tuhan begitu tak adil pada nasib Catalina. Dua puluh empat tahun ini harusnya berjalan bahagia, tapi ekspektasinya melenceng dari realita. Puncaknya malah petaka. Henry disihir menjadi tirani dingin yang durjana. Hidup Catalina yang malang dan nestapa. Antonio sangat ingin menangisinya.

"Aku ingin dia tetap hidup, España. Tanpa derita," pintanya terakhir kali sebelum Antonio _dipulangkan_ olehnya dari ruangan.

Tidak. España tidak bisa menjaminnya apa-apa. Dia hanya negara, yang dikendalikan manusia, yang tak punya kuasa. Tapi dia punya empati untuk tetap loyal pada permaisurinya.

 _(Tidak, ratuku sayang. Dia sudah lama menderita.)_

Hari-hari selanjutnya adalah kehampaan. Arthur dan Antonio biasanya bergantian mengurusi Catalina dan Mary, dari kastil sana ke kastil sini. Tapi Catalina selalu menolak kunjungan mereka, bahkan di minggu ini.

Hingga almanak masehi menunjuk hari ketujuh di bulan Januari, kepakan sayap gagak hitam membawa elegi menyayat hati.

 _"Lady Katherine sudah tak ada lagi,"_

―dan Antonio dapat mendengar Kimbolton yang menumpah tangis.

.

.

.

Hari itu juga Peterborough Abbey menjadi lautan hitam. Namun tak ada presensi sosok Henry yang dinanti-nanti; meninggalkan Arthur dan Antonio yang berdiri dengan seribu tanda tanya dan air muka kecut. Rentetan kehidupan Catalina tak sesuai apa yang Spanyol harapkan. Apa itu kebahagiaan? Persetan! Andai si pangeran Wales tidak mati; andai Catalina tak mengawini Henry.

Monster itu tidak menghadiri pemakaman (mantan) istrinya sendiri. Bahkan melarang putrinya untuk mengunjungi sang ibu buat yang terakhir kali. Antonio hanya bisa mengutuki, mengutuki, dan mengutuki. Tetapi dia tak bisa menyalahi Arthur atas semua perkara ini. Dia tak bisa memarahi maupun menghakimi.

 _(Catalina-ku yang malang, tidurlah dengan tenang.)_

.

.

.

"Arthur. Terima kasih banyak untuk segalanya,"

Antonio menyunggingkan seulas senyum terpahitnya. Dia melepas cincin perak yang telah tersemat di jari manisnya selama lebih dari dua dekade, melemparnya ke atas gundukan tanah basah Peterborough Abbey; mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangisi Catalina- _nya_ yang sudah _pergi_.

Arthur bergeming. Pupil matanya mengecil. Indra pendengarnya mendadak tuli. Lehernya terasa tercekik; dia ingin menghirup oksigen namun terasa sangat sulit. Semua firasat buruknya bukan cuma sekadar praduga. Mereka menjelma jadi _realita._ Percik api neraka.

"Jangan bercanda." Desisnya tremor. Ulu hatinya terasa sakit seperti dihantam palu godam.

Dia berada di posisi serba salah. Arthur bisa merasakan kepalanya yang nyaris meledak. Dia sudah letih, dengan rintihan Mary yang menusuk sanubari, pedih. Tentang ayahnya yang tak mengizinkannya datang saat ibunya dikebumikan, tentang ayahnya dan Anne Boleyn. Tentang Henry.

Dan Arthur tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Bahkan ketika Antonio di depannya sudah meledak-ledak. Lelaki itu terpejam menahan napas, buku-buku jari diremas kencang.

"ANTONIO!" teriakannya menggaung di langit Cambridgeshire.

Antonio tak menanggapi. Spaniard berambut _brunette_ itu berbalik badan memunggungi sang tuan briton, menutupi wajah―dan air mata―nya yang sangat memalukan untuk dipertontonkan dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku akan pulang," kekehnya diiringi isakan. Semua terasa hambar. "Jaga Maria untukku, _por favor,_ Inglaterra?"

Dan Arthur cuma bisa diam beribu kata; mengunci mulutnya. Raganya mati rasa; nestapa.

( _Tidak, sayang. Jangan pulang! Kau bisa menumpah air mata itu sepuasnya di bahuku sekarang!_ )

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _*)_ _ **ay, señorita. tome ni palabra, usted ha estremecido el corazón de todos con su belleza y su dignidad:**_ _ah, nona. pegang kata-kata saya. anda menggetarkan hati orang-orang dengan kecantikan dan martabat anda._

 _*)_ _ _ **que te jodan:**__ _fuck you_

linimasa sejarah:

 **1501:** arthur dan katherine ketemuan, lalu sepuluh hari kemudian melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan di tanggal 14 november.

 **1502:** nah, abis mereka nikah, dua-duanya dipindahin ke kastil ludlow. deket sama garis perbatasan wales. di sini taunya katherine dan arthur kena _sweating sickness/_ demam keringat. yang selamat cuma katherine. arthurnya… meninggal.

 **1503:** 23 juni 1503, marriage treaty ditandatangani, dan 25 juni 1503, mereka resmi berstatus sebagai tunangan. sempet direncanain tanggal nikahnya itu 28 juni 1506. tapi, ada _tapi_ -nya. /heh

terus tahun 1504, ratu isabella dari kastilia meninggal. di sini perasaan katherine kecampur banget :'(

 **1505:** tanggal nikah itu kegantung, nah gataunya si henry malah gak mau mengakui. diharkosin banget. katherine waktu itu gak tau harus ngapain lagi. bapaknya gak mau dia pulang ke spanyol, jadilah dia menetap di inggris dalam keadaan yang bener-bener… ugh frustrasi deh kalo kita hidup di masa itu.

 **1509:** tahun ini raja henry vii meninggal, dan otomatis henry viii diangkat jadi raja. and finally, henry-katherine nikahnya jadi, tepatnya tanggal 11 juni 1509. beberapa minggu setelahnya (24 juni) pasangan ini dikoronasi jadi raja dan ratu. tahun 1510, katherine ngelahirin anak perempuan, menurut beberapa sumber, lahir prematur, dan meninggal pas lahir. tahun 1511, melahirkan lagi anak laki-laki, tapi cuma hidup 52 hari. 1513, ngelahirin anak laki lagi, tapi itu juga sama-sama meninggal setelah lahir. tahun 1514, anak laki yang terakhirnya juga meninggal setelah hidup beberapa jam.

 **1516:** mary i lahir. yes, queen mary tudor. yang nikahnya sama philip ii of spain :') ini orangnya. dia satu-satunya anak dari henry-katherine yang bertahan hidup. sebenernya dia punya adik perempuan yang hidup cuma seminggu. btw saya bisa narik kesimpulan di sini kalau … mary punya darah spanyol dari ibunya. h3h3 /kode /apa

 **1527:** mulanya dari tahun 1525, henry udah ngejar-ngejar anne boleyn. hingga akhirnya tahun 1527, henry mengajukan pembatalan pernikahan dengan katherine sama paus. bilang ke pausnya kalo pernikahan itu dosa, soalnya dia nikahin istri kakaknya. dan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang menimpa itu kutukan. katanya begitu. tapiii katherine gak mau. pokoknya gamau cerai sama henry.

 **1531:** katherine semacem _diusir_ dari istana, ada juga sumber yang bilang dia emang pindah ke kastil the more. dan sumpah gak tega banget di sini :'( sebenernya dia gak boleh ketemu sama mary. dilarang.

 **1533:** henry nikah sama anne boleyn, diem-diem.

 **1535:** katherine pindah dari the more ke kimbolton dan ngurung diri di sana sampai akhir hayatnya. dia dilarang buat ketemu sama mary. berkomunikasi juga gak boleh. tapi ada beberapa simpatisan yang diam-diam nganterin surat-surat gitu. mungkin semacem kurir.

henry nawarin ke mereka, kalau mau ketemuan, kangen-kangenan, akan diizinkan dengan syarat mereka mau mengakui anne boleyn. tapi dua-duanya gak mau. jadi … ya udah.

daaan akhir desember 1535 ini, pas katherine ngerasa _oh ajalku udah deket nih,_ dia ngirim wasiat ke charles v, kaisar romawi suci, meminta dia buat melindungi putrinya.

 **1536:** katherine meninggal, tanggal 7 januari. makamnya di katedral peterborough. dan sampe kematiannya, dia hanya diakui sebagai janda putri wales, bukan ratu. henry gak hadir, dan dia bahkan ngelarang mary buat ngelayat.

pojok ramblingnya rin:

ini fic model timeline, sebenernya yang kedua kali bikin setelah _implication_. cuma yang satu itu mah timeline-nya dikit, yang ini digabung jadi beberapa.

jadi ini hasil riset + ngetik dari sebulan yang lalu. sejujurnya saya baca artikel dari beberapa sumber dan sempet baper. maksimal. sumpah. sakit. banget. bacanya menyayat hati. bangetbangetbanget :'( jujur aja saya kasian sama bu katherine. kasian banget ih gak kuat… tapi di sisi lain, saya gak bisa nyalahin bu anne boleyn. karena ternyata dia juga jadi _korban_ keganasan henry.

(eh iya katherine ini punya darah inggris dari pihak ibunya lho. so yea she was a half english and a half spanish. buyutnya katherine of aragon itu katherine of lancaster, turunan king edward iii.)

henry ini istrinya ada 6, dan … entah kenapa treatment-nya gitu banget. siapa gitu ada istrinya yang dia hukum mati. oh btw, henry ini terkenal dulunya dengan julukan tirani. jahat? enggak tahu juga. saya masih kurang tahu sejarah tentang dia, jadi belum berani justifikasi. tapi banyak banget hints kekejaman dia di masa itu dan ugh gimana ya saya jadi agak skeptis /?

padahal sebelumnya henry terkenal sebagai sosok kharismatik, tapi ke sini-sininya dia berubah banyak. awalnya katherine-henry itu langgeng-langgeng aja lho. tapi sekali lagi, dia berubah. apalagi sejak ketemu sama anne boleyn.

ya intinya apa deh. saya baper :') engspa itu bener-bener … _hajhjkshkajhsj_ banget. sado. maso. coba baca juga kisahnya mary-phillip. ini pun gak kalah ngenesnya sama catherine-henry.

oke segitu aja cuap-cuap saya, mohon maaf kalau di sini ada inakurasi konten sejarah maupun kesalahan kata. terima kasih banyaak untuk yang menyempatkan membaca ;)

.

rin


End file.
